Silver's Journey
by Shadow of Hearts
Summary: Silver is having images of a events he doesn't recall, so he goes on a journey to find answers as events unfold revaling the truth. Rated T for violence and such. Contains SilverXBlaze


This is Shadow of Hearts here back with another story. It's been a while since I've done one. The story revolves around Silver the Hedeghog going to another dimension to get back the love of his life, Blaze, so if you like SilverxBlaze then this might be the story for you! You guys also get to see a bit of my poetic side. It sorta outlines the the story in a way.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic rights for if I did this story could become a game.

Love makes people do crazy things

Some would even risk life to get love

Love is like light and dark, forever

Love knows no hinderance

Whether it is seen or unseen

Love a simple desire...?

Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter?

In the city of Soleanna it's bright, breezy day. The faces of the people are filled with the looks of joy and the faces of happiness of the children. Beyond the people a white hedgehog stood watch over the city from a fairly tall building. This hedgehog was none other than Silver the Hedgehog, a 14 year old hedgehog with black shoes with a teal front to it, he had five quills in a star-like formation on his front and two bigger quills coming from the back of his head, and he was a psychokinesis. Silver was an orphan who had no friends that he could remember. He spent his life protecting those who couldn't protect themselves. Silver watched the several faces of people walk by from above. Silver spent his days watching over the people, but he could shake the feeling that something was...missing. Silver has tried to shake the feeling, but it proved futile. Silver has also seen images in his mind of events that has him in it, but he couldn't recall where or when they have happened or even if they have happened.

"What's wrong with me?", Silver asked himself, "Why do I see these images of faces, places, people I've never seen before?" Silver began pacing around the building, then a vision of a fire beast came to his mind followed by images of an emerald. Silver grunted in frustration struggling to remember. These images have plaqued Silver for sometime they seem so familiar, but yet so unfamiliar to him at once. Then he saw the image of a purple female cat. "That girl...", Silver said softly, holding his head. The image of the cat appeared again, but this time he saw her with him, with both of them facing the flaming beast. The images stopped coming to Silver, like they always do. Silver knelt down and started taking slow, deep breaths to clear his mind. 'I need to find out why I keep getting this images, everytime they get worse and worse..', Silver said in his mind. Silver got back up and sought answers. Silver leaped from atop the building and leviated the rest of the way down. Silver's plan was to ask around to see if anyone knew a purple cat or any of the things he seen from his images.

_4 hours later..._

Silver's plan ended in failure. He had obtained no information whatsoever. The people he asked either knew nothing or looked at him like he was talking nonsense. Silver had almost given up hope if he had not saw one person he did not ask. The figure was a hedgehog who was wearing a black cloak sitting in the shade of a tree. Seeing that no one else had no information to provide him the hedgehog was the only person Silver didn't ask. Silver approached the hedgehog. "Hey there, I has something to-", Silver was cut off by the hedgehog raising his hand motioning for Silver to stop talking. "Have a seat, young hedgehog", the hedgehog said putting his hand down. Silver did as the hedgehog told him. "Well anyway-" Silver was cut off by the hedgehog again as before. There was a moment of silence between the two. The silence was broken by the hedgehog. "Silver is your name right?", he asked. "Ye- wait how do you know my name?!", Silver exclaimed. "Who's asking the question here? You or me?", he asked. "Right, right. Well I need to ask you-", Silver was once again cut off by the hedgehog. "You've said enough, Silver. I sense that you're seeking answers to memories of a past that you don't recall, right?" "Well no...I mean yes...I mean...", Silver said stumbling over his words. "Well Silver it seems you don't know then. Silver if you wish to find these answers you must walk a treacherous path that will lead you to the answers you seek." "A path? To the answers I seek you mean like-" "Even the images you've been having", the hedgehog said finshing Silver's sentence. "Will stop that!?", Silver said angerly. The hedgehog then struck Silver on his forehead with his index finger hard. "Ouch!", Silver said putting a hand over were the hedgehog hit him, "What was that for?!" "That's for raising your voice at me, but more to the point. Silver this journey will take you far beyond what you imagine. This journey will answer your questions and maybe even more questions you have asked yourself." Silver let the words sink into his mind. This may be Silver's only chance to get answers to the questions he has asked. "Is there anything-", Silver was cut off once again. "Yes, first you must be physically and mentally ready to take this journey. Second, pack anything you might need. Lasty, this is the most important part, stay cautious for there are many things along this path that seem safe, but in actuality they are meant to bring harm to you." Silver listened intentivly to what the hedgehog said. "Silver, are you willing to take this journey?", the hedgehog asked him. Silver thought about it, but then the images started to enter his mind again. "I...I'll do it...", Silver said softly. "Silver before you can walk this path, a word of caution. Silver listen very closely to what I am about to tell you. The road getting to your answers will not be the challenge, but the path coming back will be... Silver remember this as well we all must face obstacles to get to what we want. This path will have several obstacles that are meant to hinder you quest, you must not give up no matter how hard it gets for you. Do you understand this?" Silver nodded his head as the information sunk into his mind. "Yes, I understand.", Silver said. "Now, go Silver get your preparations done and meet me back here in three days before sunset." "Yes, sir!", Silver said as he got up and turned around prepared to leave. "Wait, I never got your-", Silver said as he stopped mid sentence to notice the hedgehog was gone, but that didn't matter Silver had to get ready to take his journey.

_Meanwhile..._

A wasteland area deprived of any possible support for any form of life the once still wind became violent an omen for something bad. A single being wearing a brown cloak stood holding a staff. The being looked up into the sky. "The winds of the dimension detects the arrival of another being. Unfortunately for that being once it enters it won't be allowed to leave.", the being said softly as the winds blew sand. When the winds passed the being was no longer where it once was...

Well I bet this chapter has got you thinking about what's going to happen next doesn't it? Who's that mysterious being? How does that hedgehog know what Silver wanted? Why am I asking these questions? Keep a lookout for the second part of this story!! Also read and review...


End file.
